


[podfic] DEAN, SEX GOD

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Cosmic Herpes, Crack, Crossover, Humor, Multi, Podfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: SPN/SGA crossover, an utter lack of background, cliches, oh, and cosmic herpes. Also, no plot whatsoever.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] DEAN, SEX GOD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DEAN, SEX GOD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38873) by [Keraha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keraha/pseuds/Keraha). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Crack, Humor, Cliche, Cosmic Herpes, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[One Of Us Is Gonna Die Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnbLXAfrPvY), as performed by The Ark

 **Length:** 00:14:23

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA_SPN\)%20_DEAN,%20SEX%20GOD_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
